Digimon Zero
by Justice Gundam
Summary: Le vicende dei cinque bambini prescelti che hanno preceduto Taichi e gli altri. Prequel di Digimon Adventure e di tutta la mia saga...


**Digimon Zero**

**Una fanfiction di Digimon scritta da: Justice Gundam**

(Scenario vuoto. L'autore entra in scena lentamente e con tutta calma, da lato, indossando un elegante smoking con pantaloni lunghi e scarpe nere. Si ferma a metà, si schiarisce la gola, e inizia a parlare.)

Justice: Ah-ehm... Gentile pubblico, amici lettori... se state leggendo queste righe significa che molto probabilmente vi state apprestando ad immergervi in quello che io ho immaginato essere il prequel alla prima serie di Digimon e a tutte le storie che io ho scritto su questo anime. Ebbene sì, signore e signori: quella che state per leggere è la storia dei primi cinque Digiprescelti, coloro che hanno aperto la strada ai personaggi che noi tanto conosciamo e amiamo: Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke... e perchè no, anche ai Tamers e ai Guerrieri Leggendari di Digimon Frontier! Molti di noi si sono chiesti chi fossero i predecessori dei nostri eroi preferiti, ma non c'è mai stata una risposta ufficiale... e la Rai si è inventata che i cinque Digiprescelti originali fossero Takuya e i suoi amici (ma loro erano in sei - non dimentichiamoci di Kouichi!). Ma ora, almeno nella mia versione degli eventi, questa eterna domanda troverà una risposta. Perciò, preparatevi a immergervi di nuovo nelle atmosfere della prima, indimenticabile serie! Vi aspettano colpi di scena, avventure e scontri indimenticabili... ma ora bando alle ciance, e iniziamo la nuova avventura! Oh, e prima di dimenticarmene... i personaggi di Sho Kusanagi, Yurika Kagura, Kevin Nicholson, Jolene Spencer e Felipe Ortega sono stati creati da me, appositamente per questa storia, così come alcuni Digimon quali: Dimetromon, Watchmon, Battamon... e altri che presenterò man mano che la storia andrà avanti! Perciò, se avete intenzione di usarli nelle vostre storie, potete farlo, ma ricordatevi di dire che sono miei! Dettop questo, signore e signori, siamo pronti alla nuova avventura? Sì? E allora non ho altro da dire se non...

(Fa un inchino al pubblico)

Justice: ...LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S SHOWTIME!

----------

"Questo è ancora niente. Ma è così che inizia sempre ogni cosa: dal molto piccolo."

-- _dal film "Grosso guaio a Chinatown"_

**Prologo - L'inizio di tutto**

L'Universo. Il termine con cui identifichiamo la totalità di ciò che ci circonda, dalle stelle più grandi alle particelle più elementari. Un termine che ci trasmette automaticamente una sensazione di immensità, di qualcosa di infinito e senza confine. Sembra impossibile pensare che una simile meraviglia possa essere nata da una particella subatomica. Eppure, stando a teorie scientifiche molto accreditate, è andata proprio così: miliardi di anni fa, il cosiddetto 'Big Bang' ha dato origine a tutto ciò che ci circonda, permettendo la nascita e lo sviluppo delle stelle, dei pianeti, delle lune... e dando inizio al lento processo che è culminato nell'origine della vita, degli animali, e di noi esseri umani.

Ma... se il nostro Universo non fosse l'unico? Se quella grande espansione, avvenuta innumerevoli ere fa, non avesse dato origine soltanto alla realtà che conosciamo noi? Se, mentre noi stiamo continuando con la nostra vita, su altre 'lunghezze d'onda' ci fosse qualcun altro come noi, o anche completamente diverso, che continua con la propria vita? Alcuni pensano infatti che la nostra realtà, la 'linea temporale' nella quale ci stiamo muovendo, non sia altro che una delle tante possibili, e che esistano altri Universi che si sono sviluppati in maniera diversa, nei quali alcuni dei fatti storici che conosciamo, o anche tutti, non si sono verificati... Universi nei quali le regole stesse che governano la nostra realtà non valgono più... oppure Universi che potranno anche assomigliare al nostro, almeno superficialmente, ma nei quali le differenze ci sono comunque, anche se sono più sottili e riguardano meno persone. Le variabili in gioco, e dunque anche i risultati delle loro combinazioni, sono infinite... e per questo motivo, forse sarebbe più giusto riferirci all'insieme delle varie possibilità dell'esistenza con un altro nome: il Multiverso.

Ad ogni modo, dall'origine del Multiverso fino ad oggi, non c'è mai stato alcun contatto tra due linee temporali diverse, e coloro che abitano una delle realtà parallele non hanno mai avuto modo di interagire con le altre, e nella maggior parte dei casi, non hanno mai nemmeno avuto idea dell'esistenza di altre dimensioni oltre alla loro.

Almeno, non fino ad ora...

Ora, infatti, questa regola sta per essere infranta: due mondi paralleli, nell'infinità del creato, stanno per entrare in contatto. E le conseguenze saranno tali, che le vite di tutti gli abitanti di quelle due realtà non saranno mai più le stesse...

----------

Tokyo, Giappone. Quartiere residenziale di Nerima. 21 Marzo 1995.

Era un fresco pomeriggio di inizio primavera, e il sole cominciava ad adagiarsi verso l'orizzonte, illuminando la città di luce calda e soffusa. Il quartiere era abbastanza silenzioso e tranquillo, per fare parte della grande capitale del Giappone, e l'atmosfera era ulteriormente addolcita da una fresca brezza che soffiava lungo le strade, portando con sè il profumo di fiori ed erba tagliata, e anche qualche primo petalo di ciliegio rosa. La quiete della cittadina era interrotta brevemente soltanto da qualche macchina solitaria che percorreva lentamente le strade, o da qualche gatto che rovistava tra i bidoni di spazzatura e gli avanzi lasciati negli angoli. Nerima era un quartiere molto diverso da quello che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare, considerata la città a cui apparteneva: niente grattacieli, niente strade enormi, poco traffico e pochissimi ponti pedonali, mentre le case e i negozi erano al piano terreno, o al massimo su due piani, in stile tradizionale giapponese. Si trattava di un quartiere confortevole, un pò all'antica, ma non senza i suoi agi, e completo di tutto ciò che poteva servire ad una piccola città, compresi minimarket, cinema, scuole e un piccolo ospedale: insomma, pur non raggiungendo le vette di alta tecnologia e di comodità di altri quartieri, come Shinjuku, Shibuya, o anche il vicino Odaiba, era comunque un posto carino.

Erano appena scoccate le cinque del pomeriggio, e quel giorno la campanella di fine lezioni era appena suonata per i numerosi studenti della Hirohito Middle School, la scuola media del quartiere, e numerosi ragazzi e ragazze stavano marciando allegramente fuori dai cancelli del complesso con gli zaini in spalla, ansiosi di tornare a casa a rilassarsi dopo un'intera giornata di studio. Le loro voci allegre risuonavano ovunque nei dintorni della scuola, assieme ai saluti dei genitori di alcuni di essi, che erano venuti a prendere i loro figli. Gruppi di bambine chiacchieravano tra loro mentre si avviavano lungo il marciapiede, mentre alcuni ragazzi si fermavano qua e là, nel cortile o davanti ai cancelli, a scambiarsi appunti, giocattoli, fotografie e quant'altro potesse loro interessare.

Riempiendosi i polmoni dell'aria fresca di primavera, il dodicenne Sho Kusanagi oltrepassò il cancello e uscì dal complesso scolastico, fermandosi proprio addosso al muro e sfilandosi dalla schiena il pesante zaino, una variopinta borsa di marca Invicta decorata con screziature rosse, viola e gialle. Era stata una giornata faticosa, soprattutto perchè la sua classe si era dovuta sorbire due ore di fila della sua materia odiata: matematica!

"Uff... finalmente, credevo che questa giornata non finisse mai... ragazzi, quanto odio l'algebra!" mormorò tra sè, con voce squillante e sicura di sè nonostante l'esaustione. Era un ragazzino un pò basso per la sua età, e ad alcuni sembrava essere di un anno più giovane, ma la sua mancanza di statura era compensata dalla sua grande vivacità e dal suo carattere avventuroso: la sua pelle era un pò scura per un giapponese, i suoi capelli erano neri e a caschetto, con riflessi bluetti, e pettinati in una buffa frangetta ribelle sulla fronte, mentre i suoi occhi erano di un castano talmente scuro da sembrare anch'esso nero. Indossava una maglietta blu a maniche corte, con disegnati sopra un pallone da calcio, e la scritta 'Soccer Company', oltre ad un paio di pantaloncini corti arancioni e scarpe da ginnastica bianche e rosse su calzini bianchi. Le sue ginocchia e i suoi gomiti erano leggermente sbucciati e macchiati di rosso grazie alle attività sportive che praticava quasi ogni giorno, e delle quali non era difficile intuire quale fosse la sua preferita. Ma la sua caratteristica più distintiva erano un paio di occhialoni da aviatore, dalle spesse lenti sfumate, che portava legati sulla testa, a mò di cerchietto per contribuire a tenere in ordine i suoi capelli. Era conosciuto da tutti come un gran trascinatore di gruppo, e sapeva sempre dare la giusta spinta ai compagni in difficoltà o giù di morale. Per questi motivi, oltre che per la sua abilità negli sport, si era fatto molti amici tra i vari ragazzi della scuola... ma pochi amici veramente intimi: in effetti, non era uno che amava le smancerie e la retorica, e non amava esprimere troppo apertamente sentimenti come paura, affetto o tristezza... sentiva che questi sentimenti lo avrebbero fatto sembrare uno sciocco e un debole sentimentalone. Proprio per questo alcuni lo consideravano, erroneamente, superficiale ed insensibile.

"La prima cosa che faccio, una volta tornato a casa, è fiondarmi di fronte al computer. E poi, a letto presto, stasera!" mormorò tra sè, guardandosi attorno e poi rimettendosi la cartella sulle spalle. "A proposito, dov'è finita quella ritardataria? Devo sempre aspettarla, ogni benedetto venerdì..."

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da una familiare voce di ragazza, una voce acuta e allegra nella quale si poteva sentire ancora un lieve residuo di accento del nord. "Hey, Sho-kun! Eccomi qui, finalmente ho finito!"

"Finalmente... alla buon ora, Yurika-chan! Hai rischiato che mi incamminassi senza di te!" rispose il ragazzino, voltandosi nella direzione della voce. Una graziosa ragazzina della sua stessa età, proveniente da un'altra parte del complesso scolastico, stava correndo verso di lui, staccando un gruppetto di un'altra decina di studenti. Si accigliò leggermente al sentire la risposta del suo amico. "Beh, e cosa ti aspetti? Lo sai che il venerdì pomeriggio ho gli allenamenti di judo, e mi ci vuole un pò di tempo per rimettermi in ordine!"

"Va bene, va bene... almeno ringraziami, però, visto che ti faccio sempre la cortesia di restare qui ad aspettarti!" rispose scherzosamente Sho, muovendo una mano davanti a sè. Inutile insistere, non riusciva mai a restare arrabbiato a lungo con la sua vicina di casa e amica d'infanzia, Yurika Kagura: abbastanza alta per la sua età - tanto da sovrastare Sho di qualche centimetro, cosa di cui si faceva vanto - e dal fisico atletico, era una tipetta dai capelli di un allegro colore blu che sembravano quasi scintillare mentre lei camminava, portati di solito in una morbida coda ma in quel momento sciolti e leggermente umidi per il sudore degli allenamenti. I suoi occhi erano dello stesso colore. Il suo abbigliamento consisteva di una t-shirt bianca decorata con un disegno di Doraemon, il famoso gatto dell'animazione giapponese, all'altezza del cuore, un paio di jeans corti che le arrivavano fin quasi alle ginocchia, e scarpette bianche senza calze. Portava inoltre una catenina argentata al collo, un braccialetto di perle variopinte al polso sinistro, e un grosso zaino blu, nel quale stavano i suoi libri, quaderni e attrezzature da palestra, sulle spalle. Fin da piccola, era stata una bambina dinamica e sempre in cerca di attività movimentate... qualcuno avrebbe potuto definirla un maschiaccio, e non sarebbe stata una definizione del tutto sbagliata. Era una ragazza semplice, priva di frivolezze, e che sapeva cosa voleva dalla vita... ma aveva il difetto di essere una gran testarda, alla quale era difficile far cambiare idea una volta che si metteva in testa qualcosa. Come Sho, amava molto lo sport, in particolare il judo (di cui frequentava i corsi pomeridiani una volta alla settimana, e di cui poteva già vantare una cintura gialla), il softball e il calcio. Lei e Sho si erano conosciuti sei anni prima, quando la famiglia Kagura, composta da padre, madre e due figlie, aveva traslocato a Nerima da Hokkaido, l'isola più settentrionale dell'arcipelago giapponese, e avevano preso residenza proprio vicino alla casa dei Kusanagi: all'inizio Sho, convinto dai suoi genitori a fare amicizia con la nuova arrivata, era piuttosto riluttante a giocare con una 'femmina', ma col tempo si rese conto di aver giudicato troppo frettolosamente la nuova arrivata: era una ragazza divertente e piacevole, con cui poteva parlare di ogni cosa, giocare a qualunque cosa... e in generale, una con cui aveva molto in comune e con cui gli faceva piacere stare. Nei sei anni successivi al suo arrivo a Nerima, tra loro si era formato un legame di profonda amicizia e complicità.

Yurika si avvicinò al suo amico, sogghignando furbescamente, e gli diede un pugnetto giocoso sulla spalla. "E perchè dovrei ringraziarti, fessacchiotto? E' dovere di voi uomini essere galanti con i membri del gentil sesso!" gli rispose con tono volutamente drammatico, alzando il naso in aria. Poi, con una risata, si tolse una frangia di capelli dagli occhi. "Va bene... scherzi a parte, ti ringrazio per avermi aspettato. Ci incamminiamo? Non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa e riposarmi un pò!"

"A chi lo dici... andiamo subito!" rispose Sho, indicando la strada con un gesto del braccio. Guardò dietro Yurika, vedendo un gruppo dei suoi amici maschi che stava uscendo dai cancelli della scuola, e li chiamò con un fischio. "Hey, ragazzi! Reiji! Kentaro! Daichi! Io e Yurika-chan torniamo a casa! Buon weekend!"

"Ci vediamo, Sho! Ciao, Yurika! Buon weekend anche a voi!" risposero gli altri ragazzi, voltandosi verso i due amici e salutandoli con la mano. Si trattava di un gruppetto variamente assortito, composto da un ragazzino alto e magro con i capelli castani pettinati verso l'alto, un altro piuttosto piccolo, con qualche brufolo sul viso e i capelli neri leggermente ricci, e un terzo grassoccio, biondo e con gli occhiali. Dopo aver salutato, presero la direzione opposta a quella che Sho aveva indicato prima, continuando a chiacchierare tra loro; Sho e Yurika li accompagnarono con lo sguardo per un breve tratto, poi si incamminarono verso casa, facendosi strada tra la massa ancora consistente di bambini e genitori, sotto il bagliore soffuso del sole di marzo.

Mentre i due amici percorrevano il marciapiedi della strada principale di Nerima, circondati dai colori della primavera e dai gradevoli profumi della natura, non poterono fare a meno di notare la tranquillità e la bellezza di ciò che li circondava: il vento di inizio primavera portava con sè qualche petalo di ciliegio e qualche foglia di gingko, sparpagliandoli per le strade. Lo stesso stile delle abitazioni e degli edifici, più tradizionale rispetto ai grandi grattacieli del centro città, dava un che di rilassato al panorama. Yurika prese un profondo respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni di aria profumata, e poi espirandola con evidente gioia.

"Aaah, quanto adoro la primavera! Mi dà un senso di libertà indescrivibile! E poi tutti i suoi colori, i suoi profumi... Non sei d'accordo anche tu, Sho-kun?" chiese, facendo un occhiolino al suo migliore amico, che alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"_Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare... adesso comincia con i suoi discorsoni su quanto è bella la stagione! Cavolo, e chi la ferma più?_" pensò tra sè Sho. Era perfettamente d'accordo con Yurika, ma non se la sentiva di abbandonarsi alla sua vena poetica in quel momento... non sarebbe stato da lui! Si limitò a schiarirsi la gola e a rispondere, con tono più neutrale possibile. "Ehm, sì... l'ho notato! Davvero bella, non c'è che dire!" disse, cercando di nascondere un certo imbarazzo.

La ragazzina dai capelli blu rise tra sè. Tipico di Sho, liquidare certi discorsi a suo parere troppo sentimentali con un rapido commento.

Dopo un altro tratto di strada percorso ora in silenzio, ora scambiandosi qualche battuta, Yurika prese di nuovo la parola. Si mise a posto lo zaino sulle spalle e si volse verso il suo amico, schiarendosi la gola. "Ehm... senti, Sho-kun, domani mattina hai qualcosa da fare, per caso?"

"Qualcosa da...?" ripetè il ragazzino, sbattendo gli occhi. "Ehm... no, sono libero, a parte i compiti per lunedì... ma quelli li posso fare nel pomeriggio. Perchè me lo chiedi?"

"Oh, niente di particolare..." rispose Yurika, alzando le spalle. "Volevo solo chiederti se potevi venire a casa mia... ho un problemino con il mio computer, e visto che tu te ne intendi più di me, ho pensato che potresti darmi una mano..."

"Nessun problema." rispose Sho. "Domani mattina alle nove e mezza ti va bene?"

"Sì, è perfetto... è un problema un pò, come dire... particolare... oh, ma guarda un pò, senza neanche accorgercene siamo arrivati a casa!"

La ragazzina dai capelli blu si fermò davanti al cancello di ingresso di una piccola casa a due piani, costruita in stile tradizionale, con tanto di porte scorrevoli, pavimento in tatami e tetto spiovente, e dal cui interno provenivano delle luci soffuse. Un sentierino di sassi dava accesso all'abitazione, attraversando un piccolo giardino corredato di un alberello di gingko e di un laghetto nel quale sguazzavano alcune carpe variopinte. Un paio di piccole scarpette era stato lasciato davanti alla porta d'entrata, segno che la sorellina di Yurika era già tornata a casa.

"Vedo che Mieko-chan è già arrivata... vabbè, vado ad assicurarmi che non faccia danni! Allora, ci vediamo domattina, Sho-kun... va bene?" chiese Yurika, facendo un passo in direzione della porta di casa sua. Sho rispose alzando la mano in segno di saluto e facendole l'occhiolino.

"D'accordo, Yurika-chan! Sarò da te all'ora stabilita, e vediamo se riesco a risolvere il tuo problema! Ci vediamo domani!" la salutò. La sua amica ricambiò il saluto, e saltellò allegramente fino alla porta di casa. Sho rimase ad osservarla mentre raggiuneva l'entrata, si slacciava le scarpe e faceva scorrere di lato la porta d'entrata, rivolgendo un saluto alla sorellina. "Hey, Mieko-chaaaan! La tua sorellona è a casa!"

"Yurika-aneki! Bentornata!" rispose la vocina acuta di Mieko, mentre Yurika si toglieva le scarpe, lasciandole cadere accanto a quelle della sorella, entrava in casa e rivolgeva un ultimo saluto a Sho prima di richiudere la porta. "Ciao, Sho-kun! A domani!"

"A domani! Ciao!" rispose lui, avviandosi poi verso la sua casa.

L'abitazione della famiglia Kusanagi aveva un aspetto più moderno di quella dei Kagura, ma anch'essa, come tutti gli edifici del quartiere di Nerima, aveva parecchio da invidiare ai palazzi di Shinjuku, o ai condimini della vicina Odaiba. Era una piccola casa a due piani in muratura bianca, con le finestre al piano terra abbellite da alcune piante da vaso in piena fioritura, e altre piante ornamentali crescevano nelle aiuole ai lati della porta d'ingresso. Canticchiando un motivetto tra sè, Sho si tolse una chiave di tasca e aprì la porta, fiondandosi poi dentro casa, togliendosi le scarpe, e abbandonando il pesante zaino vicino al portaombrelli. Con un sospiro che bene esprimeva la sua soddisfazione per la fine di quella lunga giornata, Sho si diresse in soggiorno e si accasciò sul divano di fronte al televisore, abbandonandosi alla piacevole sensazione di avere qualcosa di morbido dietro la schiena. I suoi genitori sarebbero tornati non prima delle sei e mezza, quindi per un pò aveva la casa per sè. Dopo essersi rilassato qualche minuto, si accorse di avere caldo, e che la sua fronte era sudata, quindi vi passò una mano sopra per asciugarsela e si alzò dal divano con un rapido colpo di reni. Quella sera, una bella doccia non gliela toglieva nessuno...

"Ma intanto, perchè non farci una partita al computer? Ho una giornata di scuola da sfogare, dopotutto..." si disse, sorridendo furbescamente mentre saliva le scale che portavano in camera sua. Raggiunto il primo piano, si diresse verso una porta posta in fondo ad uno stretto corridoio, e la aprì con un ampio, melodrammatico gesto del braccio.

"Aaaaah! Finalmente! Ecco il mio regno!" esclamò Sho, facendo un ampio passo ed entrando in camera sua...

...e per poco non inciampò su una maglietta sporca che era stata lasciata davanti alla porta chissà da quanto. Sho incespicò in avanti, afferrandosi al muro per non perdere l'equilibrio, strinse i denti e spalancò gli occhi, rimproverandosi per il disordine e la pessima figura che stava per fare. Cadere così miseramente, inciampando sui suoi stessi vestiti, avrebbe gravemente danneggiato il suo orgoglio maschile, dopotutto...

"Cavolo... giuro che domattina mi ricordo di mettere in ordine..." mormorò infastidito, dando un'occhiata al caos primordiale che regnava incontrastato sul pavimento e sui ripiani della sua stanza: magliette, pantaloni e mutande sporche di vari colori erano sparsi qua e là sulla moquette bianca. Giocattoli ed action figures di vari anime e videogiochi (in particolare Gundam, Dragon Ball e chissà cos'altro), e persino un pallone da calcio sporco di fango, stipavano la scrivania sulla quale si trovava il suo computer, il suo letto, i suoi comodini e la cima del suo armadietto. Una massiccia quantità di libri era impilata in qualche modo ad un angolo della scrivania, o per fretta o per pigrizia, e il risultato era una specie di Torre di Pisa in miniatura. Sho 'ammirò' la confusione imperante e scosse la testa. In un modo o nell'altro, era sempre riuscito a rimandare il repulisti totale della sua stanza, o trovando qualche scusa, o semplicemente dimenticandosene. Ed ora la camera da letto straripava...

"Che diamine, non ci posso fare niente se sono un disordinato... questa stanza sarà un macello, ma so dove si trovano le mie cose... almeno spero..." disse tra sè il ragazzino dai capelli neri, eseguendo un breve slalom tra la chincaglieria sparsa per terra e raggiungendo la sua scrivania. Dopo essersi accomodato sulla sua sedia (non prima di aver spostato una certa quantità di cartine e cartacce), Sho appoggiò il dito sul pulsante di accensione del suo PC e lo premette, mettendosi poi in paziente attesa che il computer terminasse con i caricamenti. Mentre sullo schermo appariva il logo di presentazione di Windows '95, e una scritta in kanji e katakana che molto probabilmente voleva dire 'Caricamento in corso', Sho iniziò a rovistare tra i suoi CD, alla ricerca di un videogioco che gli interessasse. Diversi titoli apparvero sotto i suoi occhi: 'Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis', 'Monkey Island', 'Mortal Kombat'...

Finalmente, il suo sguardo si posò su un titolo: 'Exile 2: Crystal Souls'. Dopo averci pensato su un pò, Sho decise per quello, prese la custodia e la aprì proprio nel momento in cui il desktop appariva sullo schermo e diventava operativo. Impaziente di iniziare a giocare, Sho si sporse verso il suo computer, e stava per aprire il CD Player per inserire il disco...

...quando qualcosa di strano sul desktop attirò la sua attenzione. Nel bel mezzo dello schermo, ben in evidenza sullo sfondo verde-azzurrino, era apparsa un'icona che il ragazzino appassionato di sport e videogiochi non si ricordava di aver mai visto: era denominata DigiWorld, e aveva l'aspetto di un piccolo televisore quadrato con i bordi azzurrini. La strana icona fece immediatamente 'drizzare le antenne' a Sho, che riappoggiò il CD sulla scrivania e avvicinò gli occhi allo schermo per guardare meglio di cosa si trattava. Era davvero una cosa strana. Non ricordava di aver mai installato un programma con quel nome nell'hard disk del suo computer... anzi, non ricordava neanche di aver mai sentito parlare di un programma con quel nome! Che razza di trucco era mai quello?

Per qualche secondo, Sho continuò a fissare l'icona DigiWorld, cercando di raccappezzarsi su come diavolo fosse finita sul suo desktop. I suoi genitori non lavoravano nel campo dell'informatica, quindi non potevano aver installato loro quel programma. Ed era sicuro che nessuno dei suoi amici gli avesse mai prestato un programma come quello. Proprio non capiva...

"Che sia questo il problema di cui mi parlava Yurika-chan? Mah, a questo punto, direi che non c'è che una cosa da fare..." si disse il ragazzino, afferrando il mouse e muovendolo sopra la nuova icona. Esitò un istante prima di premere. E se si fosse trattato di qualche nuovo virus, che una volta attivato gli avrebbe sballato l'intero computer? Per qualche secondo, il ragazzino rimase incerto sul da farsi... doveva attivarla o no? Rischiare o non rischiare? Se avesse danneggiato il computer, avrebbe perso un bel pò di dati (per il suo lavoro scolastico aveva le copie di back-up, ma i salvataggi dei suoi giochi non potevano essere rimpiazzati così facilmente...), e si sarebbe sorbito una bella ramanzina dai suoi non appena lo avessero scoperto... ma sentiva che se non avesse provato a vedere di cosa si trattava, lo avrebbe rimpianto amaramente. Sentiva che se non l'avesse fatto, si sarebbe perso qualcosa di grandioso... qualcosa che forse avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Il suo istinto gli diceva di premere quell'icona... e lui si era sempre fidato del suo istinto.

Alla fine, la curiosità ebbe la meglio sulla prudenza.

"E va bene, correrò il rischio..." bisbigliò Sho. Prese un bel respiro, osservò l'icona per l'ultima volta... e, dopo quella che era sembrata un'eternità, ma in realtà era stata solo una frazione di secondo, fece doppio clic sull'icona.

Quello che accadde dopo lo fece quasi pentire di averlo fatto.

Non appena il computer ebbe registrato il secondo clic, lo schermo emise un lieve rumore di caricamento, e si illuminò di un bianco scintillante che invase tutta la stanza, filtrando oltre la porta e la finestra ed inviando raggi di luce tutt'attorno. Reprimendo a stento un'esclamazione di sorpresa e di disappunto, Sho balzò via dalla sua sedia e si allontanò di due passi, quasi inciampando su un giocattolo che urtò il suo tallone. Le sue braccia si alzarono quasi per riflesso, andando a riparare gli occhi e il volto dalla luce accecante che lo schermo gli stava sparando addosso. Si sentiva gli occhi bruciare come se avesse guardato direttamente il sole, e non vedeva altro che rosso, e qualche macchia di viola, verde e giallo. Alle sue orecchie arrivavano dei suoni sibilanti, poi uno stridio acuto e fastidioso simile a quello del gesso sulla lavagna... e il suono di qualcosa che cadeva sulla sua scrivania, giungendo da chissà dove. Per un attimo, il panico lo travolse.

"Oh no, maledizione! E adesso che diamine ho combinato..."

Ma, rapidamente come era venuta, la luce accecante si spense, e i coloro febbrili smisero di danzare davanti agli occhi di Sho, consentendogli di scostare le mani dal volto e guardare di nuovo. Ancora qualche macchiolina di colore rosso, risultato della sovraeccitazione della sua retina, gli ostruiva la visuale, ma non durò molto prima che scomparissero, e il ragazzino potesse tornare a vedere normalmente. Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte e si guardò attorno preoccupato... quel lampo di luce abbagliante era durato solo pochi secondi, ma per qualche motivo Sho non si sentiva tranquillo... sentiva che era successo qualcosa in quel breve periodo di tempo...

Si recò subito a controllare lo schermo del suo computer, e passò in rassegna tutte le icone, per assicurarsi che non mancasse nulla, o che non ci fosse qualcosa in più. Una scrupolosa occhiata e qualche clic di prova dopo, tirò un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che tutte le funzioni del suo PC erano rimaste intatte, e l'unica icona mancante era quella sospetta icona chiamata 'DigiWorld'. Alzò le spalle, pensando allo scherzo di qualche buontempone: in fondo ne esisteva, di gente che si divertiva a creare virus informatici dagli effetti appariscenti, ma tutto sommato innocui... stava per guardare altrove, quando notò qualcosa di strano appena sotto lo schermo del suo computer: incuriosito, allungò la mano e lo prese, esaminandolo attentamente. A prima vista, assomigliava ad un videogioco portatile, essendo un piccolo schermo a cristalli liquidi circondato da una 'cornice' azzurra di plastica liscia. Tuttavia, era così piccolo che difficilmente si sarebbe potuto vedere qualcosa senza avvicinarsi moltissimo... e inoltre non c'erano bottoni di avviamento, controlli, e nemmeno un vano portabatterie. Sho provò a premere con un dito sull'unica caratteristica visibile dello strano oggetto, talmente piccolo da stargli comodamente nella mano: lo schermo a cristalli liquidi. Ma il dispositivo non ebbe la benchè minima reazione, e l'unico effetto del gesto di Sho fu quello di provocare qualche guizzo di colore rosso e verde. Sempre più perplesso, il ragazzino alzò lo strumento e lo guardò attentamente, ma anche così non riuscì a vedere nulla che potesse assomigliare a qualche controllo, o ad un qualsiasi modo per interagire con lo strano oggetto.

"Ma che cos'è questa cosa? E poi, ora che ci penso... da dove è venuta?" si chiese Sho, continuando a guardare il 'videogioco portatile' prima da un lato, poi dall'altro. "Sono sicuro di non aver mai avuto una cosa del genere..."

La realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno, facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedia. "Un momento! Mi... mi volete forse dire che questo affare è venuto... è venuto... dal mio PC? Da quell'icona 'DigiWorld' che non so neanche cosa sia? Ma... ma non diciamo assurdità, per favore! Non è possibile che un... un... aggeggio... esca dallo schermo di un computer... vero?" disse ad alta voce, con tono per metà arrabbiato e per metà impaurito. Lo schermo del suo PC, ora andato in protezione, non gli offrì come risposta nient'altro che il logo 'Windows 95', con tanto di relativo simbolo, stampato su uno sfondo nero, che lo guardava in maniera quasi inquietante. Sho deglutì incosciamente, rigirandosi lo strano oggettino elettronico tra le dita. La sua mente razionale SAPEVA che non poteva essere venuto dal suo computer... e voleva crederlo con tutte le sue forze... ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che... che... quella cosa non poteva essere venuta da nessun'altra parte! E una volta che si comincia a credere che l'impossibile può accadere... beh, le possibilità sono tante... fin troppe per i gusti di Sho!

"Che sta succedendo? In... in che razza di guaio mi sono cacciato?" si chiese nervosamente, continuando a fissare sbalordito la muta schermata di protezione, che continuava a fluttuare in maniera quasi canzonatoria davanti ai suoi occhi...

----------

Da un'altra parte, in un posto molto lontano dai due piccoli amici, e allo stesso tempo ad essi infinitamente vicino, qualcuno alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo con aria quasi commossa. Un piccolo dinosauro simile ad un Tyrannosaurus Rex grande la metà di un bambino umano, con la pelle coperta di squame bianche come la neve e grandi occhi azzurri che risplendevano come ghiaccio, alzò lo sguardo verso il sole che si stava gentilmente posando sull'orizzonte. Una strana emozione, profonda, dolcissima, e al tempo stesso indescrivibile, si agitava nel profondo del suo piccolo cuore. Non sapeva esattamente come definirla... era una sensazione che partiva dal suo animo e pervadeva ogni centimetro del suo corpo, dandogli conforto e calore. Ora, in qualche modo, sapeva che il suo momento stava per giungere: molto presto, i due mondi si sarebbero incontrati per la prima volta... come sarebbe andata, non lo sapeva... eppure sentiva che l'indomani sarebbe stato un giorno felice sia per l'umanità che per la sua razza...

"Allora, SnowAgumon, tutto bene? Hai percepito anche tu il tuo Digivice che arrivava a destinazione?"

Una vocetta acuta e ronzante distolse il piccolo dinosauro bianco dalla sua contemplazione. Al suo fianco stava arrivando, agitando le zampette e inarcando il corpo segmentato come se stesse misurando i passi che faceva, un bruco giallo a righe nere delle dimensioni dell'avambraccio di un adulto, con lunghe antenne a frusta che gli sormontavano la testa e un aguzzo pungiglione nero sulla punta della coda. Il piccolo dinosauro bianco di nome SnowAgumon annuì, aspettando che il bruco gli arrivasse a fianco prima di rispondergli.

"Sì, Kunemon... e non vedo l'ora di conoscere il mio partner!" disse SnowAgumon, con una voce chiara e cristallina che suonava un pò strana, uscita dalla bocca di un rettile. "Finalmente, ciò che era stato annunciato fin dall'alba di DigiWorld, diventerà realtà..."

Kunemon annuì seriamente, piazzandosi al fianco di SnowAgumon e alzando anche lui la testa verso il cielo. Il bruco giallo, che non sembrava avere occhi, mosse lievemente le lunghe antenne, lasciando che la brezza le facesse ondeggiare. Un breve sospiro ansioso lasciò le sue mandibole a forma di becco.

"Già... speriamo che vada tutto bene... la salvezza di questo mondo, e forse di tutto il creato, dipendono dai cinque prescelti della profezia..."

CONTINUA...

----------

Note dell'autore: Con questo capitolo, inizia il mio ipotetico prequel di Digimon Adventure. Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento con personaggi originali, quindi spero di fare un buon lavoro. Intanto, come primo capitolo e come introduzione, trovo soddisfacente quanto ho appena terminato di scrivere... ma voi sappiatemi dire, eh?

Questo prequel sarebbe stato pubblicato anche prima, se non fosse per il fatto che, come scrittore, ho due grandi nemici che mi tormentano a periodi alterni: il primo è rappresentato dagli esami universitari... e il secondo dai videogiochi della serie Megaman Battle Network e da Digimon World 3! Chiedo scusa, ma sono incredibilmente intrippanti... ad ogni modo, adesso sono gli esami a farla da padroni: prometto che dopo il 27 di questo mese passerò più tempo con la mia saga di Digimon, e continuerò alcune storie rimaste in sospeso da troppo tempo! Cavolo, avrò un bel pò di lavoro per le mani...

Questo è tutto, per adesso! Spero che le vicende di Sho, Yurika e dei loro amici vi entusiasmino... e mi raccomando, recensite! Ciao!

Justice Gundam


End file.
